Only as Strong as the Weakest Link
by LordFrieza
Summary: Someone was hurt by the misfire of the League's giant cannon. Someone who was left inside of Cadmus and now they want revenge. With an extensive knowledge of their weaknesses he might just get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Only as Strong as the Weakest Link**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

(This is in response to Daisy Jane's Challenge. Enjoy ^_^)

(Gotham City - Arkham Asylum)

Diana sat in a cell meant for the criminally insane. A short six hours ago she had been free—shopping, and enjoying a day out with her sister, Donna. The moment Donna's attention got distracted by Dick, calling for her help in Gotham, Diana felt something cold creep into the pit of her stomach. If Dick was calling for a meta to intercede in Gotham then things had really gone from bad to worse. She followed her sister, stopping only for a moment at her apartment in New York to drop off their newly aquired clothes and then straight on to Gotham. When she got there, the sense of forboding didn't begin to cover the sheer _chaos _of the scene they came across.

(Gotham, six hours earlier)

Literally hundreds of cars where wrecked, and the carnage seemed to worsen the further into the city they traveled. Diana looked to see a poor woman hanging up on a billboard as if she had been crusified. She flew down toward the woman - but received a jolt from an improved stungun held by Harley Quinn. Before she blacked out, Diana faintly made out her sister, screaming in pain.

When she woke, she was lying on an operating table in a dirty theatre. She looked to see a man with a strange mask covering his face walk forward.

(Arkham Asylum - 2 hours later)

"Let's see… From the look of that nasty burn you are just starting to regain some of your senses. Hmm… I always wanted to know how a meta would stand against their worse nightmares," the man said as he aimed his hand at her.

"Doctor, Doctor, a little originality is in order! This isn't a mere intruder like Supergirl, no! This is the famed _Wonder Woman_! Why, we should treat her as special as the former Wonder Brat!" Joker said as he walked forward.

"Where is my sister?" Diana hissed.

"Please… She is being taken care of by Bane. I must say that his slow 'breaking' in of Nightwing has got her in _such _a state. _So_ unbecoming. What was the last count, Craney old boy?" Joker asked.

"He had broken both of Nightwing's arms. I still think that making him see his worse fears would have been a better torment for her," Crane said as he looked at Diana.

"No… We need to humiliate her… We need to break her… I know! Let's play dress up!" Joker squealed in delight. He walked out, coming back a few moments later with several obscene uniforms.

Diana looked at him in contempt as he walked toward her with a tape measure. She tried to break the registrants only to find that they had tied her down with her own lasso.

"You don't think that we were stupid enough to use the leather straps on you did you? Oh, and before you go and say 'Batman will be here', you should look at this…" Joker said. He turned on a monitor showing Batman tied to the wall with titanium straps—a red head walking back and forth in front of him kissing him softly on the lips each time she passed him.

"That's good old Pam. She's going to finish putting her whammy on old bats and make him as docile as a kitten! Maybe I can get her to teach him to sit and go potty outside!" Joker said before he fell into a fit of laughter.

"We need to learn how to get this armor off of her," Crane said as he looked at it closely.

"Oh, that's the fun, Crane. We don't just take it off. We break it," Joker replied as he grabbed a knife and came at her.

Over the course of next four hours Joker tried everything his savage and depraved mind could think of. When the last drop of his green acid failed, he looked disgusted and threw a punch at Diana's jaw, causing her face to turn roughly to the left.

"Tell me how to break your armor!" he roared.

"I don't know—and I wouldn't tell you anyway," she said simply.

Crane smiled as he looked at the design. He knew some about Greek mythology and grabbed a latex glove. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Crane?" Joker hissed.

"Finishing this so we can get on to her humiliation and then on to using my fear toxin on her," he said as he moved his hand up.

Diana shuddered at the softness of his touch. He wasn't being rough, and rather than treating her like an enemy, he was treating her like a lover. She swallowed as he reached her breastplate and leaned over it. A soft warm breath from him touched it. He watched it as it began to loose its glow. Grasping it with both hands he ripped it from her.

Diana watched in horror as her armor cracked and then broke in the hands of Crane. He then went on to do the same to her bracelets. He smirked and looked at Joker.

"How the hell did you know to do that?" Joker asked.

"An ancient story about a priest who served Phobos, the god of fear. He had a group of Amazons that would run him off from a small island where he would perform rituals and make blood sacrifices to the god. Eventually the god told him that they where protected by Athena—and only when he acted as their lover would Athena turn her back on their enchanted armor and allow it break like a frail dish in his hands." He looked again at Diana and smiled.

Well then, let's get this on the way!" Joker exclaimed as he grabbed a French maid's outfit and roughly pulled it over her head. The next thing she knew there was a stabbing sensation in her arm and everything went black. When she woke up she was wearing the demeaning outfit and lying in the cell she was in now. Her arms crossed, she sat on her legs to keep her bare ass warm.


	2. Tea Party

_**Chapter 2—Tea Party**_

Diana watched the outside of her cell as various criminals laughed and pulled different individuals along. Then she saw Kara walking behind someone. The young Kryptonian was wearing a dog collar, leash, and nothing else. Her hair was pulled into two tight pigtails and her face showed an utter blankness that she had been broken down. She stopped for a moment before someone behind her slapped her across the back of the head. She looked to see Lex Luthor smiling at Kara and then holding a kryptonite ring, he hit her in the jaw knocking her into the wall.

"Did I say that you could stop, slave?" he demanded.

"N-no," Kara whimpered.

"No what?" he asked.

"No, Lord Luthor," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you want to be forgiven, child?" he asked her.

"P-Please… Please forgive my stupidity, Lord Luthor," Kara said as the tears fell fast and hard.

"I will forgive you when I feel that you have earned it. Stand up and walk to the next open cell. You are going to earn your forgiveness right now," he said as he pushed her into the cell next to Diana's.

Diana heard Kara crying as the door shut. A moment later she was pleading for him to stop. Her voice began to sound as if she was on a rocking chair. A moment later there was a loud slap and her wailing sounded as if she was doing jumping jacks.

"Do you think you're forgiven yet?" Luthor screamed at her.

"P...P....P...Please forgive me!" she cried out on the other side of the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Diana yelled through the wall.

"Oh don't worry, Princess... They're sending someone special in for you," Luthor said coolly through the wall before another loud slap could be heard. She watched as he walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut again. He stopped and looked at Diana.

"Go ahead and talk to my toy. I've got to get down stairs and take care of Superman. Once I figured out that giving kryptonite knives to Joker and setting him loose on Superman was the best way to be rid of him it has been a never ending riot. I must say that he looks better blind," Luthor said as he began to walk out.

Diana struck the wall in front of her only to feel it knock her back.

"This cell was designed for Bane, and I upgraded it especially for you, Princess," Luthor said the last word with venom.

She watched him leave and then she walked toward the wall where a vent could be seen. "Kara… Kara, sweetie, can you hear me?" Diana asked through the vent.

"I-Is he gone?" Kara asked, voice still full of tears.

"Yes, yes he is. Kara, what happened?" Diana asked.

"S-Someone betrayed us, Di… Someone told them our secrets… I heard a name… He's supposed to be some kind of information guru… They called him Lordfrieza. I don't know where he is…but he's obviously not scared of anyone except for the Joker. And they seem to have an understanding," Kara said as she began to whisper.

"Did you see him?" Diana asked.

"For a second… He looks like a big burly biker. Diana, if you can get out do it and don't look back. Go straight to Cadmus and get their help!" Kara said before her cell door opened and she let out a little squeak of terror.

"Time for our tea party, Alice," said a little voice as it walked closer to her.

"No… No… NO!" Kara screamed before everything got quiet.

"Now put on your dress, Alice… We don't want to be late for tea," the little voice said as it tapped its foot.

"Of course, Hatter," Kara said in a sweet voice.

Diana watched as a little blond haired man walked out in a strange hat with 5/16 written on it. Behind him came Kara dressed in a blue dress—a playing card stuck to her head.


	3. Animal

_**Chapter 3—Animal**_

Diana watched the outside of her cell, looking for Kara when she heard whimpering coming from across the hall. She tried to listen to the voice and an image of Donna appeared before her.

"Donna!"

"Di! Oh Hera, Diana, they hurt him! They hurt him so badly!" came the small voice from across the hall.

"Dick will be alright, Donna," Diana said trying to assure her sister.

"No… No he won't… Joker…he said that he wanted to show that a man could be driven crazy if he had a bad enough day… When Bane finished… When Bane laid him down he turned to me. Donna they had me with some strange kind of energy shackles. Bane told me he was ready to kill him, but he wouldn't if I did what he asked… Di… Di, I had sex with him to save Dick... I didn't want to, but they would have kept me in those shackles if I didn't… Before they released me Bane had Ivy give me a shot. I don't know what was in there, but I lost my powers for a little while," Donna said. Her voice began to sound like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Donna, no… Can you get out?" Diana asked.

"They chained me back up with the shackles again before that shot wore off. Diana, I don't think that Dick will ever forgive me… Bane made us do it there in front of him… Hera how could I have been so weak?" Donna exclaimed as the wall moved a little on her side of the cell.

"Donna, do that again!" Diana shouted suddenly.

Donna pulled against the restraints again and the wall began to buckle. After a few more moments it caved in and the energy shackles disappeared.

"Oh Bane is a dead man!" Donna said as her Amazonian anger rose up in her.

"I'm going to break every fucking bone in his body and then I am going to shove his own head up his ass!" she exclaimed as she looked toward the end of the hall.

"Donna, Donna open the cell door for me! Donna!" Diana shouted before her sister took off in a line down the darken hallway.

She leaned her head against the wall and felt something cold surround her. She looked up to see a greenish gas move down from a higher vent. She stood and slammed against the cell door, but it held fast. She did this again and again, but finally the gas over took her and she slumped to the floor. When she woke up she was tied to the wall and something was breathing heavily into her ear.

"Wake up, little morsel," a raspy voice said as leathery hands pawed at her.

She looked at a tall monster who looked more like a reptile than a man. His finger nails dug little cuts down her arms as he licked the blood coming from the fresh wounds.

"They said that I can't kill you. That's for Ivy's new pet. But they didn't say anything about not fucking you up," he said with a smirk as he backhanded her. She waited for him to do it again and she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled him close and slammed her head hard against his chest. He stumbled back and she pulled hard against the lasso. It didn't break but the metal loop it was tied through did. She let the lasso fall and she smirked as she walked toward Killer Croc and kicked him in the stomach.

"You are going to tell me where Donna, Supergirl, Nightwing, Batman, Superman, and anyone else you have trapped in here is. And when you are finished you are tell me about this Lordfrieza person," she said as she placed her foot against his throat.

"I'm not telling you anything. That Lord guy is nuts! He's just as crazy as the Joker! I know better than to mess with someone who isn't afraid of dying. They'll only try to take you with them," Croc said as he felt her foot press harder.

"Then you are of no use to me," she said as she kicked him in the side of the head.

She walked out into the hall and the monitor's began to flash to a fuzzy screen. Suddenly a burly, slightly obese man appeared on the screens. He held a sawn-off twelve gauge shotgun in one hand and in the other was a remote control.

"Hello, Diana… From the recording equipment in your cell I take it that you want to meet me. I'm right here in the gardens with Bruce… Yes I know who Batman is, and I will tell the rest of the world after my fun. If you want him alive… Hell, if want any of them alive you need to get to me in the next twenty minutes. For each five minutes past twenty, I press a button on this remote control. Each time that happens a member of the League dies. Oh… Don't worry about Shayera… I've helped her blend in," Lordfrieza said as he lifted a pair of bloody wings up in front of him.

"She's alive, but thanks to the Joker she's a little more cheerful… Aren't you, pooh?" he asked.

"Sure thang, puddin!" Came Shayera's voice in an annoying imitation of Harley Quinn's.

"The time starts now…" He said as he hit a timer that began to appear on all of the monitors.


	4. Battle Cry

_**Chapter 4—Battle Cry**_

(Sewer below Arkham)

The smell of the sewer surrounded the ancient monster. He stood waiting for the red headed warrior that had been sent down into the depths with him. Luthor had asked if he wanted wanted the hero weakened, but he refused. No, this hero would die by his hands, and he would let him have every advantage he came with. The sound of something falling and then splashing into the dark muck of the sewer could be heard.

"Oh _nasty_," Wally said as he stood. The smell of the sewer rolled off of him as he tried to keep from puking his guts out.

"We see you, hero," came a dark voice from deep in the tunnel.

"Yeah, well I can tell that you are busy so I'm just going to run on out of here," Wally said as he turned.

Wally ducked just in time as a brick flew past his head. He turned back around to see a huge hulking figure running fast toward him. In its left had it carried a long club made from steel pipe and concrete. Wally could see the green skin of the creature. Its hulking muscles looked as though they where going to burst through its skin.

"You will die for what you did to us!" the creature shouted as it slammed its club down toward him.

Wally ducked out of the way as the club made contact wtih the floor. He saw the creature lift it effortlessly and noticed a small black pit formed where the club had broke through the brick and was letting the muck flow deeper in that spot.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Wally shouted as he jumped again. His quick reflexes saved his neck, but he was getting more and more cornered by this thing.

"We will kill you, hero! You will pay in blood!" the creature shouted.

(Arkham Gardens)

Lordfrieza looked at Shayera as she smiled at him. The Joker had created a drug that gave him slight control of her mind. He had her dye her hair black, and once that was done she looked like his wife. He shut his eyes and saw her standing there. Her beauty outlined by the blue light of the reactor cannon that took her life. He looked at Shayera who was softly petting his leg.

"I love you, puddin…" she purred.

"I know you do… Tell me, Pooh, would you fight for me?" he asked.

"Of course, puddin. I'd fight anyone for you!" she smiled.

He looked at her as she stood there in a nurse's uniform. He smiled as he heard the sound of footsteps. Pamela walked into the room leading a docile Batman. "He's under my control, but his willpower makes it hard to keep him that way. I've had to resort to orally stimilating him," Pamela said as she looked at the Bat.

"At least he's enjoying himself," Lordfrieza said with a smirk.

"When do we get to use him? Don't get me wrong he's a far better lover than anyone else I've ever had, but I want to make sure no one ever hurts my babies again. He can give that to me," She said as she touched his chin.

"After Wonder Woman gets here. Tell me, did Bane elude her sister?" Lordfrieza asked.

"Yes, I saw her sister chasing him into the sewers. That thing in there... Will it kill her?" Pamela asked.

"Most likely. It doesn't matter. They are all going to pay. Everyone will pay for what happened," he said as he touched the cold barrel of his shotgun.

"Isn't that right, Shayera?" Lordfrieza asked as he stroked the gun softly.

"You bet puddin! We're going to kill all of the League!" she said as she broke into a fit of giggles.


	5. Monster Mash

_**Chapter 5—Monster Mash**_

(The sewer under Arkham)

Bane ducked through a steel door and quickly closed it behind him. He ran forward a few steps and heard the metal of the door straining—then it broke loose, shooting across the length of the sewer and slamming into a brick wall. He turned and looked at an angry Amazon. Her eyes were hard and full of hatred. Grabbing his wrist he pressed the button that released more venom into his system. His muscles stretched and grew as the chemical reached them.

"Come, puta! I will break you!" he roared as Donna flew at him. He felt her fist connect with his stomach, knocking him into a gate.

"You hurt him! You made me fuck you in front of him! And then you turned him over to Harley Quinn when you where finished with me! I'm going to break every bone in your body and then shove your head up your own ass!" Donna screamed at him as she slammed her fist into his chest.

The gate gave way, the momentum throwing him into the next section of the sewer. He landed with a thud and heard the sound of brick striking stone could be heard.

(Near the riot door for the cell block)

Diana stopped as she neared the door. In itself the door was only about a half inch of steel. She could rip through it easy enough, but this 'Lordfrieza' had been smart enough to booby-trap everything. It was possible that he expected her to escape, and that he had placed a trap on the other side of the door. She looked at the monitors and felt worry sneak up on her. She wanted to protect Bruce, Kara, Kal, Donna, and any of the others that were here. The madman had already said that for every five minutes past twenty he would kill one of them, and it was already down to sixteen minutes. She started to punch when a hand grabbed her arm.

"D…Don't punch through there," came a male voice. She turned to see Two Face.

She almost attacked him, but waited when she realized he wasn't ranting like normal. He walked toward the control panel and started pulling it apart. "B…Bruce is in t…trouble… I kn…know who he is r…rrreally. Two Face doesn't and I have kept it that way," Harvey Dent said as he forced the words out.

"Pamela is taking his mind over," he said as he pulled the wires loose and connected them. When the door started to open he rushed Diana and threw her out of the way. A large titanium spike fell through the opening and stopped where her stomach would have been.

"The guy is crazy… I'm holding Two Face in right now… But he will get loose… Go, before he gets does." He held his arms around his stomach and doubled over.

"GO!" he roared.

She looked at him with compassionately—until he stood up. A smirk crossed his lips and he pulled out a damaged coin. "The weakling has lost the fight for control… Now, what should we do with you?" Two Face asked, flipping the coin.

(In the sewers below Arkham)

Donna rushed toward Bane and caught a faceful of the muck from the sewers. She stopped and wiped it from her eyes. She felt a hand slap across her face and she flew backwards. Suddenly there was a roar from the other end of the tunnel.

"Mine! The hero is mine!" came the voice from the creature fighting Wally. "You are here to take away my vengeance! You are here to stop me! You are no monster!" the creature shouted as it hurled its club.

Bane turned and looked just as the club struck his head and made it explode in a collection of blood and bone. Donna turned and looked down at this creature who roared again and thumped his fists against his chest.

"We are Grendle! We are the sons of monsters! We will have our vengeance!" He turned back toward Wally only to find the speedster gone. "Hero, where are you? Come and face me!"

The creature turned to see Wally standing near Donna. Grendle's eyes narrowed in anger as he roared and grabbed two handfuls of brick wall and threw them at the two heroes. He ran toward them in no intention of winning or even living, but to take the one whose ancestors had destroyed his family down with him.

(Outside of the gate of Arkham Asylum)

A darkly clad woman stood as she looked at the insane asylum. She had received word of what was happening thanks to one of her spies, who had watched the occurrences between the former information agent and the enemies of her beloved. She removed a long katana from her back and felt the cold steel handle in her hands. They had taken all she loved hostage, and they had harmed those he considered friends and family. She would make them regret their actions. She slipped into the darkness of the Asylum like a shadow and moved quietly through the grounds.

"Alice, don't you like your tea?" a small voice asked as she neared an open field.

"Yes, Hatter, it's lovely," came a sweet voice. She looked at the cousin of Superman and could see the blank expression. The child's mind had been altered by the Mad Hatter. She gritted her teeth. She was not a hero.

_This is moronic I do not need to waste time saving her. She is the problem of her cousin,_ Talia thought as she looked at the tea party.

Still, she thought of her beloved and realized that he would stop to help the girl. Biting back anger she rushed forward and swiped her blade neck level at the Hatter. His expression was one of surprise and then his head fell back as his body fell forward. The girl looked confused and lost for a moment before Talia removed the card from her head. She leaned forward and cried.

"Don't hurt me please…" Kara begged as she huddled into a ball.

Talia stopped and smelled the air. The girl had been abused. She could tell what happened and looked at her. Taking the black trench coat she wore she draped it around the girl's shoulders.

"I will not harm you, child. I am here for the one that has caused this. I plan to remove his head from his shoulders," Talia said as she looked at the dog-collar Kara was wearing. She could see the slight green glow from it. She grabbed it and using her katana she sliced through it. The collar fell to reveal small pieces of kryptonite sewn into the material.

"Leave or help me. It doesn't matter which you do," Talia said as she moved forward into the night.


	6. Blue

_**Chapter 6—Blue**_

(Arkham Gardens)

Lordfrieza stood at the entrance of the gardens. He felt the weight of the shotgun in his right hand. It was almost comforting to feel something so familiar. He also could feel Shayera slowly petting him. She rubbed his chest through the teeshirt he wore and he felt her kissing him on his leather jacket clad shoulder. She pressed her entire body against him and let out a small moan. "I know I'm not her, puddin, but I could make you happy."

He knew that her loyalty, her willingness to be with him was because of the mind control alteration. She was bound to him forever now. In a way it wasn't fair to her. He smirked at the thought. Fair. What did the fucking League know about fair?

(Cadmus headquarters - four years ago)

"Attention everyone—evacuate the building! Head to either the underground shuttle or to the above ground transports!" came the voice of Amanda Waller over the intercom.

"Chris, run damn it!" she yelled as they headed through the narrow hallway.

"I'm trying! What the hell is going on?" he shouted.

"We're under attack! Something is about the level the place!"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at a monitor. The underground shuttle just left the platform and the blast containment doors closed. A soft curse escaped her mouth.

"Follow me," she said softly as they headed into a large room.

He looked at a strange looking clear box in the middle of the room. She walked toward it and he followed her. He stopped at the opening and looked at her. She turned. He felt her lean against him and kiss him passionately. Then her hands pressed against his chest and pushed him into the box.

"It will only protect one person for certain, my love," she said.

She tricked him. He would have smiled if the situation was different. She knew his weakness for certain. He was a fool for her. The slightest kiss would cloud his mind.

"Damn it no! Don't do this! I'll set it up! No!" he screamed as she hit the generator and the energy connected through the clear shelter.

"You don't know how to get it to power itself. My love, my husband, don't cry. We've told each other a thousand times that we would die for each other. I'm ready. Our baby, and I will be waiting for you. Until then don't blame yourself for this, and don't be alone…" she said as a beautiful blue light ripped through the ceiling and struck her.

He watched as her clothes suddenly turned to ash. She didn't even have time to burn as she smiled gently to him. Instead she simply disappeared. He slammed his fist against the wall of the shelter. It should have been him out there.

(Arkham Gardens - Present)

"I know you will try, Shayera," he said gently.

"Do you want me now?" she asked as she started to unbutton her nurses uniform.

He could see a little stirring of hope in her eyes. He simply shook his head. "No. What I want will happen soon enough," he said with a glance at the timer.

(Near the cell block door.)

Two Face looked at Diana and smirked. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the famed silver two headed dollar. "Heads, you walk away unharmed. Tails, we shove a piece of glass through your skull."

Diana wasted no time. She used the lasso and wrapped it around him. He stood surprised for a moment as she held it taut on him. She knew that she could make him tell the truth or even command him now. She hoped that she could give Harvey a little peace of mind. He tried to help her and Bruce.

"I command you to back down to Harvey Dent. You are to retreat into the corner of the mind you share and allow him to take over," she said.

His face became tight with anger for a moment and then slowly it relaxed. A soft smile crossed the criminal's lips. "Good, now knock me out."

"What?" Diana asked.

"The moment you remove your lasso he's going to come out, and he's going to be pissed. I know you are stronger than either of us, but he won't stop until we're both dead. You need to take us out of the situation," he explained.

She realized what he meant and nodded. Softly, she flicked his forehead and he fell. She watched as he began to drop and she caught him. Softly and carefully she propped him against the wall. Even though he was in Arkham she wondered if there was a psychologist who specialized in the type of psychosis that Harvey suffered. She deiced that she would look into it and have them at least analyze his case.

"You're a good man, Harvey Dent," she whispered.

(Near the dead body of the Mad Hatter)

Talia looked at Kara as the girl sat there drawing the black trench coat up around her tighter. "Where is the one who is doing this?" Talia asked.

Kara looked at her for a moment as if she didn't understand. She forced herself to think and looked at the ground. "He's in the gardens."

"Shit, that's on the other side of the asylum."

Kara watched the woman study the asylum and she felt a dull pain in he ass. The pain and the increasingly horrible numbing of her feelings was from Luthor. She closed her eyes and felt something she wasn't use to. She felt the desire to kill Luthor. She wanted to rip his bald head from his shoulders and then throw it into the sewer with the rest of the filth. He had raped and abused her in every way possible. The warmth of the sun's rays touched her as it began to peek up over the horizon. She could feel the healing properties from the sun taking the pain away from her. But even the sun couldn't make her feel at peace again. Luthor had stolen her innocence. He took everything from her. She gripped her fingers tightly into fists. The feeling of her fingernails digging into her skin dulled the feeling of self loathing she felt flowing over her.

"The sewer will be the fastest way to get there. Are you coming with me?" Talia asked her.

Kara looked at her and tried to understand the question.

"We will get vengence on the one who did this to you if you come. I swear it to you," Talia said.

Kara nodded and stood.

(Inside of the sewer under Arkham)

Donna dodged a strike from the hulking monster as it slammed its fist into a wall. He stood for a moment then pulled it back. His large fist pulled away a section of the wall, letting it crumble to the muck below.

"We will kill you both," he said as he reached for the fallen club only to find it missing.

"Looking for this?" Donnas asked as she held the club and swung it at him.

It connected and the impact sent Grendle deep into the sewer. She heard him connect with a wall and the sound of bricks falling as he pulled himself out.

"Wally, we can't just leave. This thing will follow us and kill everyone that gets in its way," Donna said as she floated still holding the makeshift club.

"I know," Wally answered as they heard Grendle roar with anger and run back toward them.


	7. Hope

_**Chapter 7—Hope**_

(The sewers under Arkham)

Grendle screamed in rage as his fists connected with Donna's. The makeshift club had finally broken when she slammed it down over his head. The steel pole had finally bent beyond use and now it lay as a testament to the battle taking place. Wally, for all the good it was doing him, had collected a stack of bricks in several locations and would dodge Grendle long enough to make it to one of them and hurl the bricks at him. A normal enemy like Bane—or hell even someone as tough as Bizzaro—would have been slowed down. Instead Grendle was getting madder and stronger by the second. Donna felt the monster's true power when he grabbed her by her neck and began punching her in the stomach.

"We will not be denied our vengeance!" he screamed as he struck her.

Wally ran toward him and jumped on his back, his hands covering the monster's eyes. He watched as Grendle dropped Donna and turned his attention to him. The monster rammed its back into a wall and Wally felt something snap in the lower half of his spine. He let out a loud cry of pain, then felt his hips and legs go numb. Grendle rammed his back into the wall again and Wally cried out—but from reflex this time. He felt nothing.

"Hero, you will die!" Grendle shouted.

Wally was about to let go when he felt something shove through him. Everything began moving slow for a moment. He looked down to see a piece of iron sticking through Grendle's chest. The monster moaned and tried to move forward, but it was unable to. It made sense in a way… Granny West had told him fairy tells when he was younger. In all of the stories the fairies, trolls, leprechauns, and even ogres where hurt by iron. So the stories where right Iron, pure iron was a weakness to most mythical creatures. It was the same for Grendle. Flash dropped one hand and felt down his side. The iron had passed through his lower back. If he could get to a hospital or medical unit he would live. He watched Donna rise and look toward them. Her face showed utter horror.

"Wally!" she screamed.

"The hero and us shall die together. It is an honorable way," Grendle said as his eyes began to close.

"You beast!" Donna said as she struck him.

"His family…his ancestors killed our brothers, fathers, mothers… We needed to complete the cycle. No more Grendles… no more warrior heroes… We can rest," Grendle said as he began to slump.

"Donna… I can't move my legs… he's too heavy to push off, but think he's keeping me from bleeding out. We need to find a way to get me down. Go find help… I'll be fine until you can get back," Wally said as he hung in the air behind Grendle.

(Toward the opposite end of the sewer)

Kara followed Talia through the muck that filled the tunnels of the sewer. She could smell the filth down here and wondered if Luthor's body would worsen it any more than it already was. She tried to not think like that. She wanted him to face justice, but true justice was receiving what you gave. His life would pay for the life he took away from her. She felt herself shiver as she realized how much she had changed. A few hours ago she was a Kent. She believed in Ma and Pa Kent's idea of midwestern morality—and now she was ready to rip Luthor's dick off, shove it up his own ass. She heard someone moaning behind a solid wooden door to their right and walked toward it.

"This is a distraction. We need to press on," Talia said as she stopped.

Kara looked at her and then at the door. She felt some of her strength had returned and hit it with her elbow. She watched as it broke open and inside she saw Clark. Clark was lying on a table with strange energy shackles attached to his wrists and ankles. She could see that his blue eyes had been brutally torn out—and now it looked as though someone had begun slowly peeling the skin back from his right forearm. She turned and looked as Joker walked out wearing a Hawaiian shirt, barbeque apron, a pair of Bermuda shorts, and green flip-flops on his feet. He looked at her and his eyebrows arched up.

"Oh, we have guests! Why, we where just starting to cook—ain't that right, Superman old pal?" Joker laughed evilly.

"Help me," Clark could barely croak out.

"Let him go!" Kara said as she looked at the Joker.

The sound of a gun firing caught her attention and she ducked before the bullet could strike her. She looked to see Luthor standing off to the side. He was standing in front of an old propane grill and the end of the barrel of his gun glowed green.

"I came prepared for this, my little love doll," Luthor said coldly.

She felt anger rise up in herself. She wanted to fly at him and tear him apart, but he was ready for her. She smiled as realized that they weren't ready for Talia. The femme fatale moved with grace behind her. She watched Joker's smile drop slightly and he raised a Kryptonite blade. She watched as Luthor tried to shot but a throwing knife found his wrist and he dropped the gun. At that instant Kara was on him.

"Wait… Wait no we can talk about this," Luthor pleaded as he backed up.

"Talk about what, Lex? About what you did to me? About what you've done to my cousin? How about what I am getting ready to do to you?" she shouted as she grabbed a rusty iron bar that was part of the wall and ripped it out.

Lex tried to run but found himself suspended in the air. Suddenly he was thrown forward and his waist hit a damaged table. He felt a small hand holding him down while another grabbed his pants and underwear. In an instant both where ripped away. He closed his eyes and then intense pain tore through him as he felt the blunt foreign object violate him.

"Beg for forgiveness! Beg like you made me beg, you bastard!" Kara screamed as she pushed the bar deeper.

(Near the gardens)

Diana stopped as she looked at the gardens before her. The time had dropped down to five minutes until the twenty minutes was up. She started up the steps and stopped when she heard something fly toward her. She jumped back and looked at the exploding bat-a-rang embed into the ground. She looked at Bruce who moved toward her.

"Kill her, my pet. Kill her and you may feast from my love again," Ivy said seductively.

"Batman, no! Please don't do this!" Diana cried.

He stopped for a moment and shook his head. "Princess?" he asked before a tree limb caught Diana's French maid outfit and pulled back. As it lifted her, the outfit ripped and she fell to the earth.

"Diana… DIANA!" Bruce said as he turned around and looked at Ivy. "I should break you in half."

"Come now, pet, you enjoyed what we did. I didn't hear you argue once," Ivy said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"She's mine," came an angry voice behind Bruce.

He turned to look at Diana, flying toward the master of the plant world.


	8. Going Home

_**Chapter 8—Going Home**_

(The Sewers under Arkham - The Bar-B-Que)

Talia smiled as she looked at the Joker, lying in a lump on the floor. The clown had actually come close to hurting her. He even managed to burn her with his joy buzzer, but she had stopped him. Like her beloved, she didn't kill him, but instead she had broken his legs and his jaw. If they found him down here he would be fine. If not then he would die of starvation or infection. It didn't bother her either way. She looked at Kara, who had stopped her assault on Luthor long enough to grab another iron bar and bend it around his wrists and then ram it into the table. She walked back and pressed on the bar sticking out of his ass again. He cried and whimpered as she did this.

"I take it that he was the one," Talia said as she watch Kara stand there. Her hands curled into fists as she tried not to lose herself in a rage that would take Luthor's life.

"Yes," she hissed as she let her eyes glow a dull red for a moment.

"Do it. Kill him and let the world be rid of him. There is no place for anyone who does these things to women. You showed him the error of his ways, but he deserves no less than death," Talia said as she handed Kara a dagger.

Kara looked at the weapon in her hand. She looked at Luthor and realized that Talia was right. The world would be better off without him. If he got arrested he would be released. She knew that even if she pressed charges on his raping her he would beat it. He would claim that she dresses as though she wants it all of the time. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"He stole it from me," she said softly.

Talia walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He took my innocence away. I wanted to give it to someone special. I wanted to give it to someone I was going to love for all my life. He took it away from me," Kara said as she felt tears.

Talia pulled the girl into a hug and felt her cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh... When this is over... Come with me," Talia said, offering Kara a place in the Legion of Shadows. She then turned to Luthor and walked forward.

"No please... Please no more... Money, I can give you as much as you want," Luthor babbled out like a hurt child.

"Do you think I want money?" Talia asked, slightly amused. "My father and I are worth far more than you. I want you to pay the price for taking her life, her dreams," Talia said as she pulled the iron bar from his ass in one slow movement.

Luthor screamed in pain as the bar came out and fell to the ground. He felt something wet dripping down his legs and realized that he must be bleeding.

"How do I repay that? I'll do anything just please no more," he said in a whimper.

"You repay by dying," Talia said as she took her katana and rammed it where the bar had been. Luthor screamed as the blade cut through his intestines, into his stomach, and then further up until it reached his heart. He fell forward and grew quiet.

(In front of the gardens)

Diana had fought the vines, tree limbs, and everything else that Ivy could throw at her until she reached the woman who controlled the plant world. She lifted Pamela Isley off of the ground and gave her a glare that would make Batman proud.

"You will never ever touch him again!" Diana exclaimed as they began to fly higher into the air.

Ivy looked at the disappearing ground and swallowed hard. She nodded and then finally words began to come forth. "Yes, yes I swear to God I will never touch him again!" she gabbled, frightened beyond belief.

"You swear to me!" Diana shouted as she dropped Ivy.

Pamela felt herself free falling and knew that even if her babies could gather fast enough, they couldn't stop her falling. Not even having them send all of the collective pollen to one area would be enough. She felt a hand grab her and then something hit the back of her head. After that everything was dark.

"It's time to end this," Diana said as she dropped Pamela the last five feet to the ground.

She looked at Bruce and moved toward him. She touched his cheek and then looked at the timer. One minute left before the twenty minutes was up. They rushed inside, but the sound of a gun firing stopped them. Diana looked to see Bruce jump in front of the blast and take the impact of the blast himself. She sent a prayer of thanks for Athena for Kevalr—until she saw small dark spots appear. Blood.

Lordfrieza stood holding the gun and cocking it again.

"It's filled with armor piercing rounds. I'm not a fool," he spat at her.

"You bastard!" she shouted as she flew toward him.

Shayera suddenly appeared from behind her and brought down her mace on Diana's head. The Princess fell to the floor.

"Did I tell you to stop her?" he shouted at Shayera.

"She was going to hurt you, Puddin!" Shayera exclaimed.

"I wanted her to!" he growled as he brought the gun up and aimed it toward Shayera.

"Puddin... No... Please don't..." she snivelled as she backed away.

"I'm not your damned Puddin! Think, Shayera! Think about what I made you do to stop John's suffering! Think about how I stopped _his_ suffering!" Lordfrieza shouted as he looked at her.

Shayera looked at him—and slowly memories began to creep into her now-deranged mind.

(Four hours ago in the gardens.)

Shayera felt the pain of something striking her head. She fell back, and within seconds someone had secured some strange energy shackles on her. She watched as John came rushing in. He formed an energy weapon and headed toward an inmate. Someone stood back and brought up an odd looking rifle and shot John. The rifle shot a purple looking energy and it defused the shield around John. He turned and then a second blast removed his hand from his body.

The former marine looked at the bloody stump he now had and felt a second shot rip through his knee. The figure stepped out dressed in blue jeans, black leather jacket, and was slightly obese. He smelled as though he had been on this island for too long. Slowly he moved forward and grabbed John pushing a needle into his arm and stepping back to watch the Lantern cry out in fear and pain.

"Stop!" Shayera shouted as she hung from the wall.

"You'd do anything to make his pain stop wouldn't you?" the man asked.

"If you hurt him more I swear..." she started.

"Please... You can't do anything. And I could make it harder on him. A lot harder," the man said as he looked at her.

"No please... Anything... I'll do anything..." she said.

"What kind of anything?" he asked as he leered at her.

"I do anything, including having sex with you... I don't care—just don't hurt him," she pleaded as she looked toward the wall.

"No, I don't want that...yet... I want you to swear to be my slave. My personal servant. Do that and he will have peace and be free from his pain," the man said.

"I swear," she said as she looked at the ground.

She looked up as the gun fired again. This time it took the head of the Green Lantern with it.

"NO! JOHN!" she screamed

"I didn't say how," he snickered as he walked forward.

"I loved the joke," Joker said with a smile as he walked in.

"Do you have what I asked for?" the man asked.

"Right here. Didn't believe you had the stones for it though. Not many pudgy boys would be brave enough to fuck with Hawkgirl," Joker said as he poked the man's stomach.

"Back off," the man said as he raised the gun.

"I know better than to mess with someone who wants death. Alright, this should alter her memories until she is forced to remember. And if those idiots at Cadmus did it right it should be the one who gives it to her that can make her remember," he said as he handed a vial filled with a silver liquid.

"Good... I want a fail-safe," he said as he jabbed it into her arm.

Shayera whimpered as the burning sensation reached her heart and then spread all over. After a few seconds her eyes dilated and she hung her head. He handed Joker a bonesaw and pointed to her wings.

"Take them off. Give her more of a reason," he said.

Joker laughed and walked toward her. He lifted her head and smiled invitingly.

"I've never met anyone as crazy as I am before. So I am giving you a little order as well. You are his Harley. You will be loyal, and want his undying affections," Joker said as he went about removing her wings and then sewing the wounds up.

(Present time)

Shayera screamed in rage as she realized what happened. She ran forward toward Lordfrieza.

He looked at her and dropped the gun. Suddenly the room changed. He saw the shelter at Cadmus. He saw his wife. He smiled as the mace connected with his head in such a force that it broke his neck instantly. His body fell back and hit the floor.


	9. Epilogue

_**Chapter 9 "Epilogue"**_

(Wayne Manor - two weeks after the Arkham incident.)

Bruce felt the slight pain from the still tender areas where they removed the armor piercing shrapnel from his chest. He was lucky that not of it hit his heart or lungs. They did have to dig part of the shrapnel out that was slowly moving toward his heart however. The process had kept him in surgery for the better part of three days.

He looked to see Diana who had stayed at the manor with him never once leaving and also dawning a new uniform. She relied too much on the 'indestructible' Amazonian armor. Her new uniform was a black suit close to his own. It even brandished a bat on the front of it. Her way of saying she was staying in Gotham to keep an eye on him. Dick had been forced to move back into the manor. He knew that right now he was upstairs with Donna near by. The girl had been driving herself crazy taking care of him. The morphine drip helped with the pain he was going through. Bane had broken both arms, his legs, one hip, three ribs, and finally his spine. He hoped that Dick could pull out of it.

"Bruce... We need to go to Clark and Lois' apartment. They're taking the bandages off today." Diana said as she looked at him.

He nodded and soon they were out the door and in one of the cars. Alfred had agreed to stay behind and watch over master Dick and Miss Donna. The drive was fairly uneventful. Bruce was glad for the company, and even gladder that Diana was staying with him. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was glad for part of the outcome. They reached Clark's apartment building and both he and Diana walked in and rode the elevator up to Clark's floor. They exited and walked to the door to the home of their friend. Diana knocked softly and soon the door was opened by Lois who greeted them with a soft smile.

"Clark, Diana and Bruce are here." She said as she neared him.

Clark faced toward them with the bandages covering his eyes. They heard J'onn as he walked into the room and slowly cut the bandage. He began pulling it off and soon they were greeted with his new eyes. Everyone seemed to notice that they were a strange color of green. The greenish tint seemed to look like the same green that was on old twenty dollar bills. He smiled at Lois and reached for her. She felt him pinch her on the butt softly and smiled at him.

"I take it that you can see." J'onn said.

"I can... I can't see like I could before though." Clark said as he looked at J'onn.

"It will take time for your eyes to adjust to your Kryptonian DNA. After all they are human eyes." J'onn said as he smiled at Clark.

Wally wheeled toward them. Grendle had taken his ability to walk. The monster had crushed his lower spine and it was amazing that the doctors was able to save his life and his legs. He turned to Shayera who had stayed with him afterward. She hadn't left him and together they had moved into a wheel chair accessible home. Bruce could tell that she was still hurting over what happened to John.

"Diana... Have you heard from Kara?" Clark asked as he looked at the Amazon Princess

"Yes, She's doing well on Themyscira. She's also asked that we take it easy on Talia if we catch her. It would appear that they bonded some." Diana said as she looked at Clark.

"Speaking of which... Any official report come about what happened to Luthor?" Wally asked.

"Officially he was assisting the escape and fell onto a large sharp piece of metal. It has been ruled as an accident." Bruce said as he looked at everyone.

Finally someone coughed and the name was brought up.

"What about the Lordfrieza guy? What did we know about him?" Clark asked.

"I can answer that." Lois said before the others could say anything.

"I did some foot work and found out that his real name was Chris Lauder. He was married to a Mrs Tridenty Lauder and worked for a part of the government you aren't going to know about by just asking. They were in the Cadmus headquarters when Luthor used the cannon to fire at the earth. She shoved him into some kind of experimental bomb shelter, but the radiation leaked in. It messed with his already traumatized mind. From what the guys at morgue office said there was no way he could have really completely understood what he was doing. He was just hurting those who had hurt him. And to him..." she started before Bruce nodded.

"He blamed the league. I see. His job was an information agent... A sort of hacker or spy right?" Lois asked as she looked at Bruce.

"I figured it out when I saw him. He was an information agent, and a good enough one that he actually was able to get into our databases and download our weaknesses for Waller. I guess that the information he downloaded was something he still remembered." Bruce said as he looked at them.

"So what happens now?" Wally asked.

"We rebuild. We go on and we learn from our mistakes." Diana said with a regal voice.


End file.
